


LMBTO

by nachosandchicken



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachosandchicken/pseuds/nachosandchicken
Summary: Bitaw.Hindi para sa sarili kundi para sa minamahal.





	LMBTO

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is made out of mild depression becos i lost my baby (my other fic).
> 
>  
> 
> At handa na ako sa mga sapak dahil dito. Go lang.

-

Pinuno ni Kyungsoo ng hangin ang dibdib. Kailangan niya iyon. Kailangan niyang huminga. Sapagkat tanging paghinga na lamang ang magagawa niya ngayon para di tuluyang umalpas ang mga luha sa mata na pilit kumakawala.

 

Tinitigan niya ang larawang nakapaskil sa cellphone. Isang nakangiting Jongin na kay aliwalas ng mukha. Hindi na kita ang mga mata sa laki ng ngiti nito at rinig na rinig pa rin niya ang halakhak ng kasintahan mula sa larawan.

 

Muling nag-ilaw ang cellphone at alam niyang ito ang hinihintay niyang sagot mula kay Jongin. Napangiti na lang siya ng pagak nang i-type niya ang password upang mabuksan ito. 011494.

 

Birthday ni Jongin.

 

Binuksan niya ang convo at di maiwasang manubig ng kanyang mga mata sa reply nito.

 

 **From: Jongin**  
Okay.

 

Wala.

 

Wala kahit ni isang emoji. O isang “Love you” man lang. Wala na. Malayung-malayo sa nakasanayan niyang mga mensahe na puno ng iba’t-ibang emoticon na kadalasan ay mga puso at kiss emojis. Malayung-malayo sa masayahing Jongin na puno ng kasiyahan ang mga texts.

 

Isang simpleng sagot lamang iyon pero sapat na ito upang tuluyan nang bumuhos ang mga emosyong di niya inakalang lumabas dahil lamang sa isang salita.

 

Tuluyan ng nanlabo ang mga mata at isa-isa iyong bumagsak.

 

Isang patak.

 

Dalawa.

 

Hanggang sa hindi na niya mabilang pa. Sinubukan niyang punasan ang mga luha ngunit patuloy lamang ang pagdaloy nito sa kanyang mga pisngi.

 

Sinulyapan ulit ni Kyungsoo ang huling text na nai-send niya rito bago ito magreply. May isang patak iyon ng luha niya.

 

 **To: Jongin**  
Punta ka sa gig mamaya. 8PM.

 

Pinunasan niya ang nabasang screen. Patuloy pa rin ang pag-alpas ng mga luha mula sa mga mata niya pati na ang mahihinang mga hikbi mula sa labi. Hindi niya sukat akalain na ngayong gabi ang huling pagkakataon.

 

At ang pinakahuli.

 

\--

 

“Kyungsoo? Ready ka na?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa tabi niya. May hawak na itong gitara. Napansin marahil nito ang panaka-naka niyang pagtingin sa entrance sa resto bar na tinutugtugan nila. Si Kyungsoo bilang vocalist at siya bilang guitarist nito.

 

Hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo. Kanina pa niya hinihintay si Jongin. Marami-rami na din ang tao sa loob ng bar at malapit na din silang magsimula. Hindi din siya mapakali sa rason kung bakit niya ito inimbitahan ngayong gabi na manood.

 

Malamig ang mga palad niya at nangangatog ang mga tuhod niya. Kumakabog ang mga dibdib at pilit na iniinda ang kirot sa bawat pagpitik nito sa loob niya. Nanghahaba na rin ang mga leeg niya upang tingnan kung darating ba talaga ito.

 

Isang kamay ang pumatong sa balikat niya. Kay Yixing. Ang may-ari nitong resto bar at matalik din nilang kaibigan. “Start na tayo Soo?” May ngiting sabi nito at ininguso ang isang lalaki sa nakaupo sa may harap ng stage. “Miss ka na rin daw marinig ni Junmyeon.”

 

Tango lang ang tanging naibigay niya at isang matipid na ngiti. Sinulyapan ulit ang entrada at nagpakawala ng isang malalim na hininga. Baka mahuhuli lang si Jongin ng dating.

 

Sinenyasan niya si Chanyeol na mauna sa stage at inisang lagok ang beer na hawak. Baka pwede niyong pawiin ang nararamdaman niya ngayon pero alam na alam niya sa sarili niya na walang alcohol ang tutumbas at papawi sa mga mangyayari ngayong gabi.

 

Agad din siyang sumunod at nakaupo na ang kaibigan sa isang mataas na upuan katabi ng mic stand niya.Mabigat ang dibdib na naupo siya sa sariling upuan at inilibot ang mata.

 

Walang Jongin. Wala ang taong pinakagusto niyang makita ngayon.

 

Mga di pamilyar na mukha ang nakatutok sa kanya. May mga nakangiti at may puno ng paghangang nakatingin ang iba sa bokalista.

 

“Let us all welcome again, The Duo! Kyungsoo and Chanyeol!”

 

Isang masigabong palakpakan ang pumuno sa buong bar. Marahil gusto ng marinig ang pinakamamahal nilang mang-aawit.

 

Napalunok siya hinawakan ang microphone na nasa harap. Pinilit na isa-isahin ang mga mukha pero di niya pa rin makita ang hinahanap kahit malabo ang mga mata.  
Baka di na ito dadating pa.

 

“Good evening everyone. Na-miss ko kayo.” Ngumiti siya ng pilit at muntik ng mahulog sa upuan nang maaninag sa isang pamilyar na pigura na pumasok sa bar.

 

Hindi na niya marinig ang mga tao. Ang kaba na lamang sa kanyang dibdib ang tunog na naririnig niya. Tanging dito lang nakatuon ang atensyon niya. Umupo ito sa isang bahagi ng bar at tumingin sa kanya. May kaunting ngiti ito sa labi.

 

Pero alam niya.

 

Alam ni Kyungsoo na ang ngiting iyon ay walang bahid na ng saya. Alam niyang pilit iyon. Kahit malabo ang paningin niya, alam niyang hindi na ito ang dating ngiti na binibigay ni Jongin sa tuwing nakikita siya.

 

Hindi niya alam kung ilang segundo o minuto silang nagtitigan. Isang tapik ang nagbalik sa kanya mula sa huwisyo.

 

“Start na tayo Kyung. Naghihintay na ang audience.” Pabulong na sabi ni Chanyeol na inaayos ulit ang gitara.

 

Iniwas niya ang mga mata mula kay Jongin at pumikit. Ito na talaga. Idinilat niya ulit ang mga iyon at inilapit ang mic sa kanya. Hindi na alintana sa kanya ang panginginig ng mga kamay at ang sikip sa dibdib habang nagsasalita. “I dedicate this first song.. sa taong pinaka-espesyal sa akin.”

 

Hiyawan ang buong bar, curious ang lahat sa taong tinutukoy niya. Itinutok niya ulit ang paningin kay Jongin at tinitigan ito.

 

“Inimbitahan ko siya rito p-para marinig niya ang kantang m-matagal ko ng gustong kantahin para sa kanya.”

 

Isang ngiti, pilit na ngiti, ang inalay niya rito. “M-mahal, para sa’yo ‘to.”

 

Pinutol niya ang tingin at yumuko. Baka hindi niya kayanin pa kung patuloy siyang titingin dito at magpapakalunod sa mga mata nito.

 

Tinapik niya si Chanyeol bilang hudyat at isang malumanay na tunog mula sa isang gitara ang namutawi sa buong bar. Tahimik ang lugar at tanging mahinang tugtog lamang mula kay Chanyeol ang naririnig.  
Pumikit siya at unti-unting binitawan ang mga unang linya. At kasabay niyon ay ang mga alaala.

 

“Somebody told me you we’re leavin’, I didn’t know..”

 

-

 

_“Krystal.. M-mahal na mahal pa rin kita. G-gustung-gusto kita sundan diyan sa Canada p-ero si Kyungsoo. H-hindi ko kayang sabihin sa kanya. A-ayaw ko siyang saktan.”_

 

_Tila itinulos na kandila si Kyungsoo sa mga narinig. Kakarating niya lang sa condo nila ni Jongin at iyon agad ang bumungad sa kanya. Gusto niyang lumayo pero hinihila siya ng mga paa patungo sa pinto ng kwarto nila na may kaunting awang. Naririnig niya ang mga hikbi nito at halatang may kausap ito sa phone._

 

_Kilala niya ang pangalang narinig. Ang ex nito._

 

_Tuluyan ng bumagsak ang mga luha sa mga sunod nitong binitawang salita at kasabay noon ang pagkadurog ng pagkatao niya._

 

_“B-bigyan mo ‘ko ng kaunting p-panahon. S-susunod ako sa’yo. Iiwan ko siya, p-pangako iyan.”_

 

-

 

“Somebody told me you’re unhappy but it doesn’t show..”

 

-

 

_“Jongin? Okay ba tayo?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo isang umaga. Nasa harap sila ng dining table at nagbe-breakfast. Nakayuko ito at tahimik na kumakain._

 

_Ibang-iba sa makwento at masayahing Jongin na kaharap niya tuwing magkasama silang kakain. Ibang-iba na sa maingay at palabirong Kim Jongin na minahal niya._

 

_Naninikip pa rin ang mga dibdib sa mga nasaksihan niya noong isang araw pero pilit niyang kinakalimutan iyon dahil sa isang rason._

 

_Mahal na mahal niya si Jongin at ayaw niya itong mawala sa kanya. Makasarili man iyon kung tatawagin pero wala siyang pakialam. Ang gusto niya lang ay manatili lang ito sa tabi niya kahit hindi na ito masaya._

 

_Nag-angat ito ng tingin at ngumiti ng tipid. Masuyo pa nitong pinisil ang pisngi niya. “What makes you think na hindi tayo okay, Soo?”_

 

_Nagkibit-balikat siya at umiwas ng tingin. “Wala lang. Parang i-iba na kasi..”_

 

_“Kung anu-ano na naman ang iniisip mo.” Ginulo nito ang buhok niya at itinuloy ang pagkain. Tinitigan niya lamang ito._

 

_“Masaya ka pa ba?” Biglang sambit niya._

 

_Inangat nito ang ulo ang tiningnan siya. May kung anong emosyong biglang dumaan sa mga mata nito at alam ni Kyungsoo kung ano iyon na agad din namang naglaho._

 

_“Oo naman.”_

 

-

 

Pinanatili niyang sarado ang kanyang mga mata habang binibigkas ang mga lyrics ng kanta. Ayaw niyang tingnan si Jongin. Ayaw niyang tingnan ang mga mata nito. Ayaw niya dahil baka pagdilat niya, luha na ang lalabas sa mga mata niya. Ayaw niyang umiyak kahit unti-unti na siyang kinakain ng sakit.

 

“Somebody told me that you don’t want me no more, so you’re walking out the door.

Nobody told me you’ve been cryin’ every night

Nobody told me you’ve been dyin’ but didn’t want to fight..”

 

-

 

_Mga hikbi. Yun ang laging naririnig ni Kyungsoo gabi-gabi. Parang pinipiga ang puso niya sa tuwing naririnig niya ang mga iyon. Gusto niyang pawiin at patahanin ang pag-iyak ni Jongin pero takot siya._

 

_Takot siyang harapin ang katotohanan. Takot siyang magtanong kung bakit ito umiiyak. Takot siyang sabihin nito sa kanya na siya ang dahilan ng mga nararamdaman nito. Takot siyang baka iwan na lang siya nito bigla._

 

_At ayaw niyang mangyari iyon._

 

-

 

“Nobody told me that you fell out of love for me.. so I’m setting you free..”

 

Dahan-dahan siyang nagdilat ng mata. May mga nagbabadyang luha pero pilit niyang pinigilan ang mga iyon at tinitigan ang kaisa-isang taong minahal niya. Ang isang taong ayaw niyang pakawalan pero kailangan dahil hindi na ito masaya sa piling niya.

 

Pinilit niya ang sariling huwag umiyak sa harap nito at sa harap ng ibang tao. Hindi siya pwedeng umiyak.

 

“Let me be the one to break it up so you won’t have to make excuses..”

 

Tinitigan niya si Jongin sa gitna ng bawat linya na iyon. Tinitigan ang pinakamamahal kahit na sa huling pagkakataon. Minimemorya ang bawat kunot ng nagsasalubong nitong mga kilay, ang ilong nito at ang mapupula nitong mga labi.

 

“We don’t need to find a set up where someone wins and someone loses..”

 

-

 

_“Baek, d-di ko kaya.”_

 

_“Pero Kyungsoo, alam mong kailangan ni Jongin yun. Kailangan mo yun.”_

 

_Umiling siya at tinakpan ang mukhang kanina pa basa ng mga luha niya. Hinagod ng kaibigan ang likod ngunit alam ni Baekhyun na hindi niya kayang pagaanin ang nararamdaman nito._

 

_Panay ang hagulhol nito sa tabi niya. Naaawa siya sa matalik na kaibigan. Hindi niya masisisi si Kyungsoo kung gaano ito naging makasarili pagdating kay Jongin. Ito lang ang tanging taong minahal nito, ang taong pinaglaanan nito ng buong atensyon at pagmamahal at ang nag-iisang taong kulang nalang ay bigyan ni Kyungsoo ng lahat-lahat._

 

_Pero kailangan nitong gawin iyon._

 

_Kailangan nitong palayain si Jongin._

 

-

 

“We just have to say our love is true but has now become a lie.

So I’m telling you I love you one last time and goodbye..”

 

Iniwas niya ang mata mula kay Jongin na kanina pa nakatitig sa kanya. Puno ang mukha nito ng pagkalito, pagkabigla at lalo na ang pait.

 

Alam na nito.

 

Gayon din ang mga taong nasa loob ng bar. Tahimik lamang ang mga ito pero ramdam ng mga ito ang mensaheng nais niyang ihatid. Pati na si Chanyeol na di rin inaalis ang mga mata sa kanya habang tumutugtog ito.

 

Huminga siya ulit ng malalim.

 

“Somebody told me you still love me, don’t know why..”

 

-

 

_“Kyung, tama na. Akin na yan.” Pilit na inaabot ni Chanyeol ang panlimang bote ng beer mula sa kamay ng kanina pang lasing na si Kyungsoo. Pero iniilag lamang nito at inisang lagok bago siya tiningnan. Mapupungay na ang mga mata nito._

 

_“Yeol.. m-mahal pa naman ako ni Jongin diba?”_

 

_Napalunok siya. Hindi niya alam kung paano ito sasagutin._

 

_Bigla itong tumawa ng pagak at tinitigan ang rim ng hawak nitong bote. “M-mahal niya pa ako. K-kasi kung hindi na niya ako mahal, b-bakit nasa tabi ko pa rin siya? Kung h-hindi na niya ako mahal, bakit sa a-akin pa siya umuuwi? Nasa condo pa ang mga gamit niya. P-pinaghahanda niya pa ako ng breakfast. M-masaya siya, Chanyeol. Masaya si Jongin.”_

 

_Tumango-tango ito at ngumiti. “Oo, mahal pa niya ako.”_

 

-

 

“Nobody told me that you only needed time to fly.

Somebody told me that you want to come back when our love is real again..”

 

Lakas-loob niya ulit na tinitigan si Jongin sa pagitan ng pagkanta at sa sakit na patuloy ng sumasakop sa kanya.

 

“Let me be the one to break it up so you won’t have to make excuses

We don’t find a set up where someone wins and someone loses

We just have to say our love was true but has now become a lie

So I’m telling you I love you one last time and goodbye..”

 

“Just turn around and walk away, you don’t have to live like this..”

 

Bawat bigkas sa mga salitang iyon, ay ang pagbitaw. Pagbitaw kay Jongin.

 

Sa mga ngiti nito. Sa magulo nitong buhok nitong buhok sa umaga pagkagising nito. Sa mga labi nito at ang matatamis nitong halik. Sa mga pick-up lines at jokes nitong hindi niya maiwasang tawanan na lamang sa kakornihan. Sa pagsasayaw na lang nito bigla sa public tuwing magkasama sila na kahit man ay nakakahiya ay aaminin niyang tumawa siya. Sa mga ugali nito minsan na parang bata para ipagluto ng paborito nitong pagkain. Sa pagiging clingy at makakalimutin nito.

 

Lahat ng bagay at katangian na minahal niya kay Jongin. Hindi niya aakalain na sa gabing ito at tuluyan na siyang bibitaw.

 

“But if you love me still then stay, don’t keep me waiting for that final kiss..”

 

Alam niyang may natitira pa itong pagmamahal sa kanya pero hindi na niya kaya na nakikita itong nahihirapan at nakukulong sa pagiging selfish niya. Paano ba siya sasaya kung alam niyang nasa piling niya si Jongin pero hindi na ito masaya?

 

“We can go together through this test or we can work through it apart..”

 

Kaya na ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya. Kaya niyang ayusin at buuin ang puso at ang pagkatao sa tamang panahon. Sa ngayon, mas dapat niyang unahin si Jongin. Mas kailangan nito iyon. Kailangan nitong sumaya.

 

“I just need to get this off my chest that you always have my heart

Let me be the one..”

 

\--

 

“Kyungsoo..”

 

Ngumiti siya ng tipid sa lalaking kaharap. Gustung-gusto niyang yakapin ito pero pinigilan niya ang sarili sa abot ng kanyang makakaya. Natatakot siyang baka pag hinawakan niya ulit ito, ayaw na niyang bumitaw pa. Gusto niya itong halikan pero natatakot siya na bumigay ang pinakahuling timping pinanghahawakan upang pigilan ito na huwag ng lumayo. Na huwag siya nitong iwan.

 

“O-okay lang ako Jongin.” Napakasinungaling mo Kyungsoo.

 

Umiiyak na ito sa harap niya. Kinagat niya ang pang-ibabang labi upang pigilan ang sarili na humagulhol na lang sa harap nito.

 

“N-naririnig kita gabi-gabi. Naririnig ko k-kung paano ka umiiyak. Gusto mong k-kumawala. Gusto mo siyang balikan pero di mo kaya. Di mo magawa kasi di mo ako kayang saktan.” Huminga siya ng pagkalalim-lalim, nais punuin ng maraming hangin ang dibdib. “Pero ginawa mo na. Pero ano pa bang magagawa ko? Tanggapin na lang ang lahat ng iyon.” 

 

Tumawa na naman siya. Isang hilaw na tawa. “Hindi ko alam kung sinong mas duwag sa ating dalawa Jongin. Ikaw na hindi kayang sabihin na hindi mo na pala ako mahal kasi ayaw mo akong masaktan o ako na di kayang harapin ang katotohanang di mo na ako mahal?”

 

“S-sorry..” Nagtaas-baba ang mga balikat ni Jongin sa pag-iyak. Tanda ng pagsuko na marahil tama silang dalawa. Pareho silang mga duwag.

 

“A-ako dapat ang humingi ng tawad.” Bigla itong nag-angat ng mukha at nais na lamang ni Kyungsoo na tumakbo palayo sa sakit na nakapinta sa buong mukha nito. “Matagal ko ng alam na hindi ka na masaya pero dahil sa pagiging makasarili ko, pinaniwala ko ang sarili kong mahal mo pa ako kasi abot-kamay pa kita. Kinulong kita sa paniniwalang maaayos pa natin ang kung anong meron tayo at makakalimutan mo siya kung hahawak pa ako ng mas matagal.”

 

“Pero mali ako.” Dagdag niya. “Mas lalo kitang sinasaktan. Mas lalo kang nahihirapan.”

 

“Kaya ako na ang bibitaw. Bibitaw ako hindi para sa sarili ko kundi para sa’yo Jongin. G-gusto kong sumaya ka Jongin kahit hindi na sa’kin.”

 

Tahimik niya lang itong pinagmasdan habang umiiyak ito. Hindi na kailangan ni Jongin na magpaliwanag dahil hindi man nito sabihin, alam niyang iyon ang matagal na nitong gustong hingin.

 

Pinunasan nito ang mga mata. “N-napakalaki kong gago. Sobrang duwag ko Kyungsoo. Takot na takot ako na baka masaktan kita pero simula palang ginagawa ko na. P-patawarin mo ako Kyungsoo.”

 

Ngumiti siya ng pilit at tinitigan ito pabalik. “Ayos lang. Magiging okay din ako.” Ibinulsa niya ang mga kamay sa pantalon at tumingala. “I guess, ito na ang huli?”

 

“Pwede ba kitang mayakap?” Tinapunan ulit ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki ng tingin. “Kahit sa huling pagkakataon man lang Kyungsoo.”

 

Huling pagkakataon.

 

Nakagat niya ang sariling dila at umiling.

 

“Ayoko.”

 

“Naiintindihan ko.”

 

“Hindi. Hindi mo naiintidihan.” Sinuklay niya ang buhok gamit ang mga daliri.

 

_Ayaw kitang yakapin. Baka di na kita bitawan pa._

 

 

  
-wakas.

 


End file.
